Sailor Eris
by Sailor Violin
Summary: Epic tale of a young sailor soldier in America who meets Darien in the American University. This is the story of Sailor Eris.
1. Chapter 1: The mysterious Sailor Eris

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1

The battle with Galaxia is over and Darien has returned to America to finish his degree.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Darien asks a young lady in his new philosophy class.

"No, take a seat." She returns with a smile. She looks like a nice girl, Darien thought. Her long black hair and ice blue eyes were intriguing to Darien. He blushed at the thought of being slightly attracted to her.

"Hi, I'm Darien. What's your name?"

"Xiomara, but most people just call me Xena."

"Well Xena, it's nice to meet you." Darien smiled as the professor started the class.

Darien walked away from philosophy class happy to know he made a new friend. Xena gave off an attention-grabbing vibe and he wanted to get to know her better. Darien went back to his apartment to get started on his homework. He just sat down to biochemistry and a cup of tea when his police scanner reported a strange disturbance in the city.

"Yes, Bob. I am telling you it's a monster. Like nothing I've ever seen!" He heard one of the officers reporting.

This sounds like a job for Tuxedo Mask; Darien thought. Pulling a rose out of his shirt he transformed and followed the roof tops to the scene. It was a youma alright. I thought we were through with these things, he thought. Looking down, Tuxedo Mask saw another figure. Was it battling the youma?

Tuxedo Mask jumped to the scene to get a closer look. What is going on here? Tuxedo Mask couldn't believe his eyes. The figure he was staring at looked like a sailor scout! She had long black hair and her white bodice had a silver bow and her skirt was black as night. The mysterious sailor soldier took a hit from the youma. Tuxedo Mask decided to lend a hand and threw a rose straight between the youma's eyes. As the unexpected attack turns the youma to dust, Tuxedo Mask rushes over to the mysterious sailor scout.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you up. Who exactly are you?"

"The better question is who are you?" The mystery girl said getting up. "This is my town buddy and I'll do whatever it takes to defend it. Now I don't know who you are, but Sailor Eris fights alone!" And with one leap she escaped into the darkness.

That was strange, Tuxedo Mask thought. There are more sailor scouts? Sailor Eris... Darien knew he needed to do some heavy research on this new scout. I wonder if Luna and Artemis know anything... he thought. Detransforming he headed back to his apartment. His biochemistry homework was not asexual, it could not do itself. He made a promise to himself to contact Luna in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Garden

This chapter's a bit longer. I hope you enjoy! Oh yea and I don't own Sailor Moon!

Chapter 2

The next day Darien decided to contact Luna while having his morning coffee.

"Another sailor scout you say? ...Sailor Eris? Hmmm. I've never heard of her Darien. You best be careful, we can't be sure whose side she is on. The scouts and I will be sure to look into the matter. In the mean time, I suggest you be cautious around this mysterious sailor scout." Luna answered after Darien explained to her the ins and outs of the previous night's youma attack.

"I will be Luna. I don't think she is an enemy, she did fight that youma."

"That's another issue, who sent out the youma and is this character connected with Sailor Eris... Like I said Darien, we will investigate both cases and get back to you." Luna answered.

"How's Serena doing?" Darien asked, switching topics to his true love.

"She is well sleeping at the moment. What a surprise, no? But no worries Darien, we are taking good care of her."

With that, Darien had to run to get to his first class. He proceeded out the door and walked down the four flights of stairs to exit his apartment building. Flying out of the entrance, Darien ran straight into something completely knocking him off his balance. Shaking his head, he regained himself and looked to see who it was he ran into. Xena! Oh no. He stood up and walked over.

"Oh Xena, I am sorry. I guess I can be kind of a spaz. I wasn't really watching where I was going... are you alright?" He helps her up off the ground.

"Ha-ha. That's okay Darien, it happens. I am fine. Do you live in Starlight Heights?"

"Yep, this is my apartment building."

"Cool," Xena replied coolly. "Mine too; seventh floor."

The two walked to the University together in almost utter silence. As they began to go their separate ways, Xena turned back towards Darien. "Would you like to meet for lunch in the garden?" She asked. Darien nodded.

Darien breezed through his morning classes. He became anxious every passing minute until lunch arrived. The garden was a breath-taking sight, filled with roses of all colors. He looked around anxiously for his new friend. Suddenly he spotted her sitting next to a beautiful arrangement of red roses in the center of the garden.

"Hi there!" He called, and walked towards her taking a seat.

"Hello again." Xena smiled. Quietly they both started unwrapping their lunches. "So where are you from? What's your major?" Xena asked curiously.

"I am from Japan, and I'm majoring in medicine. I want to be a doctor because I enjoy helping people. How about you? Do you live around here?"

"I actually moved here from Maine a few years back. I am a music performance major. I play the violin." Darien found this rather interesting.

"You'll have to play for me sometime." He smiled.

Suddenly a youma blossomed out of the garden. Xena screamed and ran off before Darien could stop her. Since that left him alone he quickly transformed. The youma was fairly large and ugly resembling a thorn. He tried to fend off the demon with a rose but it missed his target giving the demon the advantage as it stuck a small thorn into Tuxedo's shoulder. Tuxedo Mask roared with pain as he fell to the ground. The thorn sent a throbbing pain down his arm so strong that he couldn't even stand to get up. Then in the distance and quickly approaching he saw her; Sailor Eris!

"Alright youma, I've had quite enough of you. Learn to pick on someone your own size." She jump kicking the youma, and knocking it to the ground. "Darkness Discordia Elimination!" But the youma rolled to the side escaping Eris' attack. She ran over to Tuxedo Mask, pulling the thorn out of his shoulder as he gave off a slight roar of pain.

"Thanks," he managed to utter. "We've got to get rid of this thing," he said looking at the youma steadying it, readying for another attack. "We're going to have to do this together. I can give you the extra power you need to get rid of this thing if you trust me." Sailor Eris nodded in agreement.

Together they stood. Tuxedo Mask watched as Sailor Eris gathered her power. He channeled his power from the golden crystal into his hands and grabbed onto Sailor Eris' waist. Immediately Tuxedo Mask felt a strong connection to both Sailor Eris and her power. He could tell she felt it too as her ice blue eyes shot him a side glance.

"Darkness Discordia Elimination!"

With that the youma was dust, gone; and so was Sailor Eris. She had found a way to unknowingly release herself from the masked man's grip and had taken off running.  
"I'm sorry," She called back. "I have to go."

"Wait!" Tuxedo called, but she was already gone. I think it scared her too... he thought as he detransformed. I have to go find Xena, he remembered. So he took off down the street and off campus towards Starlight Heights.


	3. Chapter 3: Music to my Ears

Here's another installment! I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you sangoscourage for all your wonderful reviews!

Chapter 3

Sailor Eris ran as fast as she could back to her apartment. She knew Darien would be looking for Xena there. Xena detransformed on the top of Starlight Heights as she slipped into her seventh story apartment window. Sure enough there was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

"Oh, hi Darien; come in," Xena said sheepishly. "I'm sorry I ran off like that I wasn't sure what to do so I went with my first instinct. Are you okay? What was that thing?"

"It's okay," Darien said sympathetically, "I understand. As for the _monster_, it wasn't really a monster at all, just some immature kid playing a prank."

"Oh...I see..." Xena replied sounding rather distrusting of Darien's story. Couldn't I have come up with a better cover story with all that time it took me to get here? Darien thought to himself. However Xena seemed ready to leave the strange occurrence and switch topics altogether thankfully.

"So you said you played the violin. One of my friends back home plays the violin; Michelle Kaioh. Perhaps you've heard of her?" Darien asked curiously.

"You know the famous Michelle Kaioh! She's amazing." Xena said in admiration.

"Won't you play something for me?" Darien implored his friend. She took out the case from under her bed; her eyes began to lighten up as she tightened the bow. Then Xena began to play her prized possession.

Darien could feel the music as Xena played. She played a lyrical piece that showcased her numerous skills. The resonance of the instrument carried the same power that Michelle's had, giving Darien a sense of peace. "I enjoyed your performance Xena-Chan."

"Thank you. Wait what did you call me?"

"Oh sorry; In Japan, when someone is your friend you add the suffix Chan onto their name. I sometimes forget I am not in Japan anymore. Well I best be going. I've got some hard core studying to do. It was nice spending time together Xena." Darien said heading for the door.

"The pleasure is mine. We'll have to do this again soon." With that the door closed and Darien walked down to his apartment. He unlocked the door and threw his keys on the coffee table. He was just brewing himself a cup of his afternoon tea when his communicator started beeping.

"Hello Darien. We haven't come up with any information on Sailor Eris anywhere in our databases. It's like she came up out of thin air." Luna exclaimed in her report.

"It's okay Luna. I don't think she is an enemy. She's on our side. She has a good aura about her; and she's powerful too. Just today in the garden, we destroyed this rose youma together." Darien said excitedly.

"If you say so Darien, just keep your eye out and try to gain more information."

"I will Luna." He promised.

"Darien?!" A familiar amorous voice exclaimed.

"Hello Serena. How are you?"

"So I hear there's a new sailor scout? Just remember you're my prince. I love you."

"I love you too Serena. I'll talk to you soon."

With that he disconnected the call and sat down to his books. Today has been a good day, he thought. He smiled; the sounds of Xena's violin were still reminiscent in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4: The escape

Here's another installment. I am not the owner of Sailor Moon, or any of the characters. Thank you so much for all the feedback and reviews!

Chapter 4

It was getting late. Darien had just finished his dinner after some hardcore studying. He decided after talking with Luna that he would conduct an investigation on Sailor Eris as well. Darien decided to start his research focusing on the planet, Eris itself. Its existence was a recent discovery, within the past couple of years. Eris is the tenth planet from the Sun, ruled by the goddess of discord and strife. But that didn't seem to be what Sailor Eris was about at all. So Darien decided that Tuxedo Mask should catch up with her and hopefully talk with her.

Tuxedo Mask leapt from rooftop to rooftop across the city. She was downtown; he could sense it. It reminded him of the feeling he got when Sailor Moon was in trouble; but he knew he didn't need to save Sailor Eris. Tuxedo Mask had the feeling Sailor Eris knew how to take care of herself but he enjoyed fighting by her side. Suddenly he spotted her below and he made his way toward the ground. Sailor Eris spotted him on his descent and began to sprint in the opposite direction.

"Wait," Tuxedo Mask called sprinting after her. "Wait, I just want to talk to you. I still don't know who you are. Sailor Eris!" Catching up to her, he latched onto her arm pulling her around to face him. Her eyes were full of intensity. "They say your planet is ruled by the goddess of discord and strife. That makes you the goddess of discord and strife."

Sailor Eris shot a look of affliction directly into the eyes of Tuxedo Mask and with an animus tone said, "That's not who I am anymore. I am not the enemy." With that she jerked her arm out of Tuxedo's grip and took off again. How am I ever going to get through to her? Darien thought. I don't believe she is an enemy... Suddenly his communicator began beeping, begging Darien for attention. It was Luna.

"Darien, we've discovered some information on Sailor Eris. She's known to be the only sailor scout who lives for evil. Sailor Eris befriended Sailor Saturn in the times of the Silver Millennium. She was one of the negaforce's strongest allies, she can' be trusted. She's dangerous and a force not to be reckoned with."

"What about her presence now in today's world?" Darien questioned concerned.

"We haven't found anything past the Silver Millennium."

Darien had a feeling an important part of Sailor Eris' story still needed uncovering. "Luna, keep researching. I think we're not getting the whole picture here. This is not the Sailor Eris I've seen. She's clearly against whatever evil we are up against."

"Alright, if you say so. Darien; I trust your judgment. As for the evil, we have yet to uncover anything about it. But it lies strictly in America and has no effect on the rest of the outside world."

Hanging up the communicator, Darien wondered what can you possibly be hiding Eris? I am not here to hurt you. I wish she'd trust me. Going to sleep that night Darien wondered how he could possibly show her that he was trustworthy.


	5. Chapter 5:Identities Revealed

First off, I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to all of my readers and wonderful reviewers! I am making a goal to write longer chapters (thank you Qantas for the helpful hint! I'll work my way up. This one's 964!)But anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 5

It had been a couple days since Tuxedo Mask's last encounter with Sailor Eris. Meanwhile, the city experienced a span of peace. Darien focused more on his studies; his research on Sailor Eris was put on hold since there seemed to be so little information about her. He had decided the only way to find out anything more would be directly from Sailor Eris herself. Because of the peacetime, Darien had more time to hang out with Xena. They ate lunch together every day in the garden and today (Saturday) they had plans for a picnic in the city park.

A knock came at Darien's door.

"Come in Xena, its open." He called from his kitchen. She opened the door. Xena looked extra beautiful today wearing a pale green summer dress that extended slightly below her knees. "I've just got to get a couple more things..." Darien stated, trying not to stare too long. "Make yourself at home."

Xena sat down on the couch and looked around the apartment. She had never been in Darien's apartment before. On the end table Xena spotted a picture of Darien with a blonde haired girl who had the most unusual hair style. "Who is that?" Xena said pointing to the photo.

"Who is she? Ummm..." Darien couldn't quite figure out how to answer that question. The answer should have been simple enough; _that's Serena Tsukino, my long time girlfriend and true love back in Japan._ How hard could that be? However the words wouldn't seem to come out of his mouth.

"Old girlfriend?" Xena finally prompted trying to help Darien out. Darien just gulped and nodded. He didn't really feel comfortable telling Xena about Serena quite yet and wasn't sure why.

Finally Darien was set to go. Together they left the apartment building towards the park a few blocks away. Darien was surprised when Xena subtly grabbed his hand and even more surprised when he returned her grip. They arrived at the park and sat underneath a collection of cherry trees. Darien laid out the blanket and the two began to delve into their picnic lunch.

"So Darien, what do people our age do back home for fun?"

"Well, they do basically the same kind of things Americans do; I liked to hang out at the local arcade a lot because my best friend, Andrew, works there and it was a good place to get together with a group of people and hang out. What kinds of things do you, yourself, do for fun Xena?"

"Well, a lot of my time is taken up practicing my violin but I also like to paint and read. Painting, because it's relaxing and I love to read because I love to learn. I guess that makes me kind of a nerd, huh?" she laughed.

"Not at all." Darien chuckled. "I enjoy learning too."

"So are your parents proud you're setting out to be a doctor? Every parent dreams their son is going to be a doctor it seems..."

Darien became hesitant. "My parents were killed in a car crash when I was three. But I know they'd be proud of me today if they saw me."

"Oh I'm sorry..." Xena said remorsefully.

"It's okay. I have a family now, back home my friends are my family."

"And now you're here and all alone..." Xena added sorrowfully.

"Oh Xena, relax. Lighten up. Seriously, I am happy with my life right now. I learnt there's no reason to fret about the past."I am not alone here, I have you."

With that Xena got up and kissed Darien on the lips. With his surprise he returned the kiss. Afterwards he took Xena into his arms holding her for hours until the stars shone bright in the night sky.

"They are beautiful. I always wonder if there's more out there you know? Planets like ours with people, I mean we can't possibly be the only planet out of the many that carry a human life force..."

"I often wonder too. Scientists nowadays are discovering new planets every day. Just think with their most recent discovery, the planet Eris and how much of a mystery it holds. There is so much out there. Look, a shooting star!" Darien exclaimed as a flash of light streaked the sky.

"Do you ever wish on shooting stars?" Xena asked interested.

"Not usually..." Darien trailed off thinking about all the times he was on a fallen comet for some sailor battle.

"I do. I am a firm believer in the power of the stars."

"Well what is it you wish?" Darien asked curiously.

"Well if I tell you, it won't come true!" Xena teased. Darien then tickled her to the ground and stopped to look her straight in the eyes. With that he kissed her again. The kiss felt powerful and a bit deceitful; after all this wasn't Serena. However, part of Darien didn't seem to care. All he knew was that he loved... Sailor Eris? Opening his eyes it was true. How did she get here? Darien thought. But that wasn't the only surprise, because Darien had transformed too. Looks of shock were on both of their faces.

"Wait you're..." Darien said shocked pointing at Xena/ Sailor Eris.

"And you're..." Xena said equally as shocked.

"So um I guess we have some talking to do... if you don't go running off on me again."

"I promise I'll stay. I trust you Darien. And who ever this get up is...I have no idea." Xena said with a sort of skepticism.

"The name is Tuxedo Mask and I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But I also need the same promise from you Sailor Eris. I know you're not the enemy."

Sailor Eris sighed. "Alright, but you go first."


	6. Chapter 6: The story of Sailor Eris

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I took a couple extra days to write this chapter and I think you will agree that it was worth the wait! Please read and review! P.S. I don't know Sailor Moon.

Prologue to Chapter 6

"So um I guess we have some talking to do..." Darien said, looking at Sailor Eris formerly only known to him as Xena.

Chapter 6

"Okay, I can work with that." Darien said, although he felt his explanation would be rather complicated. "Can we do this somewhere else? Preferably detransformed?" Darien added.

"Sure," Xena agreed. "Can we do this in your apartment?" Darien nodded. With that they detransformed into their civilian clothes and began walking towards Starlight Heights. Darien went to grab Xena's hand but she pulled away. She looked at him with hurt and he returned a sympathetic glance and sighed. Why did things have to get so complicated? Reaching Darien's apartment, he unlocked the door and both of them took a seat on the couch. Darien went to wrap his arm around Xena and she pulled away.  
"Please Xena, don't pull away." Darien said with a sympathetic look. "This doesn't change anything. (Xena pulls closer to him.) My name or my pseudonym I guess you can call it is Tuxedo Mask. I fight beside a team of sailor scouts in Japan as a champion of justice along with sworn protection of the Moon Princess. A long time ago..." He began telling Xena the story of the Moon Kingdom and his ill-fated love.

"So since the beginning you were destined to be with Serenity?" Xena concluded letdown.

"Yes, but Xena that doesn't mean..." Darien sighed. "That doesn't mean I don't love you." Xena nodded and pressed Darien to continue with his story. At the conclusion, Xena took a deep breath. Darien had the feeling Xena had heard the stories of the Sailor Scouts before and she possibly had just listened to hear them from a first-person source. Perhaps all she had done was simply to lace in the thread about Darien being Tuxedo Mask. Now Xena was ready to tell her story.

"Back in the times of the Silver Millennium, I lived as the goddess of discord and strife on the planet Eris. Our people did not have much to do with the Moon Kingdom or the other nine planets that lay far out of our reach. However we caused much destruction to the many stars that lay on the outskirts of our solar system creating a mass empire; and I ruled it all. But I quickly became bored with my kingdom; I was in the market for any way to create more havoc because that's what I lived for. I discovered that the awakening of the Soldier of Destruction and raced to serve her in the hopes to bring the solar system to a state of ruin. I figured after the chaos we could rule our mass empire together.

"However being the isolated scout I was, I never became fully aware of the powers and purpose of Sailor Saturn's rebirth. I had only known Saturn as her primary role-the Destroyer. No one told me that her powers could be considered a blessing if the planets had truly run their course as it was in the Silver Millennium. So I guess Serenity viewed what I did as a good deed and gave me passage to Earth along with a new, altruistic heart."

"So technically, the only reason you became a good soul was because Serenity saved you." Darien concluded. Xena nodded in agreement.

"I still don't know why Serenity sent me here to America. Gabrielle- she's my advisor- thinks I work best alone. Evil usually just passes through here before getting to Japan. After all, they've got to make a pit stop to see if the goddess of discord and strife wants a go at destruction. Guess no one sent them the memo that the goddess has a good heart now..." Xena trailed off. Darien knew at that moment that Xena most likely encountered every evil that he had. "Sailor Galaxia came here last fall, looking for my service. But when I refused, she stole my star seed. I never thought I'd exist again. I guess I have Sailor Moon to thank for that." She said, smiling up at Darien. "My purpose has yet to be filled; I can only imagine what comes next."

Darien held Xena tighter. It must have been a difficult life for Xena, all this time to be completely alone. He knew what loneliness felt like, until Serena came along he lived a very lonely life. But he couldn't imagine being lonely for as long as Xena was. Darien looked into Xena's eyes with a deep conviction.

"You're not alone anymore, I'm here now Xena. I will help you fight whatever it is we're up against. Then, when we are finished with school, you can come back to Tokyo with me and be among the other sailor scouts, as you should be."

"Really?" Xena asked; Darien nodded. Xena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck giving him a tight squeeze. "Wow, it's getting kind of late..." Xena exclaimed, looking at her watch. "I suggest we call it a night and reconvene in the morning?" Darien nodded. Giving Xena a quick kiss, they called it a night.


	7. Chapter 7: Research

I am sorry it took so long for me to update. It took me a while to plan this entire chapter out. Also I changed Sailor Eris' colors to black and silver- I thought it would fit her character more and will note the change in the first chapter as well. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7

Xena's knock echoed yet again on Darien's apartment door mid-Sunday morning. This time Darien was not at all ready for her arrival as he had overslept and had just gotten out of the shower. "It's open!" Darien called, "I'll be out in a few; I'm just getting dressed."

Xena let herself in. In her hands she had her own personal communicator and some books. Also trailing in behind her was a golden haired cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. Xena began to leaf through one particular book entitled the _History of the Universe_.

Darien hopped out of the shower, hair still disheveled but at least it was clean. He tried to think of a way to get to his bedroom without Xena acknowledging him in nothing more than a towel. Sneaking out of the bathroom as quietly as he could, he tip-toed past the dark haired schoolgirl with her head in her books. Lucky for me she's heavy into the research thing... Darien thought. Just as he began to quietly close the door, Xena, still immersed in her books, said casually, "Nice bod." Blushing Darien exclaimed an "uh thanks" before quickly shutting the door. How embarrassing, he was supposed to be the stealthy Tuxedo Mask and he couldn't even sneak into his own bedroom unnoticed!

"Strange boy... And this man is the reincarnate of Prince Endymion?" the cat asked Xena.

"Yup, that's him. Give him some credit Gabrielle. He's done a lot for his planet." Xena added. Continuing to look through the _History of the Universe, _Xena came across the Silver Millennium which of course included information concerning Princess Serenity and Prince EndymionShe's beautiful... Xena thought looking at a photo of her and her prince. No wonder they were destined to be...

"Xena. Xena?! Are you listening to a word I am saying?" The cat stated rather impatiently. Looking up from the book, Xena gave a coy smile.

"Sorry Gabrielle, I was so immersed in my research. I didn't hear you."

"That's quite alright. Why don't you give this book a try instead?" Gabrielle nudged an encyclopedia of evil toward her keeper. With a slight frown Xena took one last look at the picture of Serenity and Endymion before closing it and opening the encyclopedia.

Finally after what seemed like centuries Darien came out of his room. He plopped on the couch next to Xena, wide eyeing the pile of books. "This is an impressive stack of books. There is an _Encyclopedia of Evil_?" Darien questioned.

"Of course. There is a book for everything." The cat said haughtily. Darien looked up with a surprise look on his face and smiled.

"Oh you must be Gabrielle. Xena's told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Darien said extending his hand to pet the feline. He added as a side to Xena, "She's a bit of a feisty kitty, isn't she?" Xena smiled.

"Don't worry Darien." Xena whispered; then looking up at Gabrielle she added aloud, "She just needs to learn to trust you like I have."

Gabrielle shot a look of irritation at Xena then looked back to Darien. "I only want what's best for Xena."

"Hey, I am only here to help." Darien lashed back. "We're all on the same team here; fighting whatever that is we're up against."

"Well it doesn't look like we're getting anywhere here..." Xena sighed. "We've looked through all of our books and I can't even find any of the youma we've encountered. This must be something new."  
"Or something we have never encountered before...ever..." Darien added on unenthusiastically.

"So...now what?" Xena asked; looking to Gabrielle.

"Well we have to track down the enemy...find out who's sending the youma and what they want." Gabrielle replied.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Darien asked curiously.

"Well...we're going to need bait..." Gabrielle started looking towards Xena.

"Wait a second... Little Miss 'I only want what's best for Xena,' you think using Sailor Eris as bait is what's best for Xena?!" Darien was getting infuriated. He shot a concerned look at Xena.

"She's the one they are constantly after. The youma don't even bother with civilians. Sailor Eris must hold some value to them..." Gabrielle added.

"Then why are we leading her straight into the enemy's arms?" Darien asked annoyed.

"Relax Darien, I can handle myself." Xena stated.

"We don't even know what we're really up against, or how strong the enemy is. Did anyone ever think of that?" Darien couldn't believe Xena actually agreed with such a foolish idea. "Xena, tell me you're not actually seriously considering this?"

Xena gave a troubled look to Darien and nodded. "Gabrielle has never led me astray."

"And that's why your star seed was never taken right? I don't support this at all."

Before anything else could be said Xena stood up. Darien could feel it too; there was evil in the air. He looked toward Xena and it was almost as if with a gaze they came to the same conclusion. With that Darien pulled out a rose from his jacket and transformed; Xena removed her silver locket and joined him. He had never seen her transform before as a black ribbon encircled her body revealing Sailor Eris. Together they raced to the center of the city where a youma was frightening innocent bystanders merely for sport.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Eris said as she charged the monster. The monster latched out a vine which encircled Eris and dropped her to the ground.

"Sailor Eris!" Tuxedo Mask called out, running to her side. However, she had a different plan.

"Stay back, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Eris said in a whisper only loud enough for him to hear. "Eris Chaotic Curse..." Sailor Eris said in almost a hiss towards Tuxedo Mask. Suddenly he felt kind of tired. He couldn't seem to form any words as he fell to the ground. His eyes began to close as the last thing he saw was the youma taking Sailor Eris through a dark portal in the sky; and there was nothing the now sleeping Tuxedo Mask could do about it. Sailor Eris was gone.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Sorry for the cliffy; I thought I'd be a bit dramatic. Please R & R!


	8. Chapter 8: The Goddess

Hey, Sorry this installment took sooo long! I hope you'll find it worth the wait. It's definitely jam-packed.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Xena Warrior Princess (I stole some ideas from the show/ character.)

Chapter 8: The Goddess

After placing her chaotic cures on Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Eris entered a weakened state and was swept up by the youma; just as she planned. She knew Darien/ Tuxedo Mask couldn't interfere now. No one could overcome the powers of the Chaotic Curse until it subsided usually hours later. He'd be out until the next morning and when he would finally awake he'd be woozy and his limbs would feel as heavy as a metric ton. He would find it challenging to get anywhere in his state. Everything was going as planned; she just wished that she didn't feel so faint; putting the Chaotic Curse on Darien was energy-draining. True, Sailor Eris was disappearing into an unknown portal and officially unconscious but she had gotten out of these kinds of tricky situations before. Sailor Eris awoke hours later to chains binding her limbs to a stony wall in a dark room. The only sources of light in the entire room were the four torches; one hung on each dank wall. Her head throbbed; something was not right about this place and yet it felt oddly familiar...Suddenly she heard footsteps as a tall, dark, and handsome man suited in a strange armor entered the room.

"So you have awakened Xiomara."

"Who are you? What do you want? And how do you know my name?" Xena responded boldly; glaring at the mysterious warrior.

"Xiomara, please don't tell me you've forgotten your own brother."

My brother? Xena thought. I am an only child... I don't have a brother. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

"You don't recall Ares, the God of War? Xiomara; what a trade you made! An empire and crown for a heart and soul? This galaxy was ours for the taking!"

Oh he's that brother... It only makes sense that Sailor Eris, the goddess of discord and strife, would be related to the God of War. Yet another demon of my past... Doesn't anyone understand that's not who I am anymore? You would think the God of War would keep up on these things... Xena had to think of what to say next.

"Okay, so why I am...wherever here is... again?"

"Xiomara this is your planet; the planet Eris. In the times of the Silver Millennium this was your empire. We conquered many planets with our armies. We were an unstoppable force."

So I am on my home planet? Xena thought. It's so desolate, dark, and cold...

"That was the past...apparently. But I don't remember any of it...Only what Gabrielle tells me... Look all I know is I am good now and the old Xiomara is gone. You're wasting your time because I am not looking to destroy or rule any galaxy. You should've joined ranks with Galaxia while she was here..."

Ares smiled. "Yes, she was a strong warrior indeed but she was in it for only herself. I am here to give you your destiny, Xiomara. Don't you wish to fulfill your purpose in this world? How much have you really been able to contribute to the planet Earth as a sailor scout? You are a mere weakling as a human being and a sailor scout. But as a goddess you can have purpose and power. The people of Earth have never even heard of Sailor Eris; how many friends do you have on Earth? No one."

"That's not true. I have Tuxedo Mask." Xena called out. Her mind began to think about what she had heard. As a sailor scout, she has contributed nothing to the fight against evil. Maybe it wasn't meant to be... But Darien, he believed in her.

"And Tuxedo Mask has Sailor Moon. Do you really think he'll keep his promise? His only interests lie with his precious Serenity. He'll have nothing to do with you. Join me and we can have all the power in the galaxy and you can have anything or anyone you would want." These words seemed to stab Xena through the heart. He was right. Who was she kidding? Darien didn't care. Suddenly the chains came undone; as she fell towards the floor Ares caught her in his arms and set her down. With that jolt of physical connection something surged through Xena; a strong surge of power; which she found rather enjoying as her eyes glittered red.

"What do I have to do?" Xena asked suddenly feeling oddly tempted by Ares' offer.

"Just take my hand." Ares said extending his hand toward her. Without as much of a second thought, she grasped it as memories of a past life began to fill her. Her crystal heart turned into darkness as her eyes began to change to a fiery red. Her outfit changed to a leather bodice similar to Sailor Eris' white bodice with delicate beadwork and armor.

"Where shall we begin brother?" Her voice hissed.

"Oh goddess of discord and strife, the Great Xiomara has awakened. I am at your command, sister."

"Well I think we should pay my dear friend a visit back on Earth." Xiomara smiled transforming into sweet innocent Xena. "He'll be worried sick about me." She said with sweetly sarcastic tone. Ares smiled and nodded and with that he created a portal leading her to the exact spot she left Tuxedo Mask.

It had only been a matter of hours since Sailor Eris was sucked into the portal. Darien, now detransformed, still lay unconscious on the ground. She could not heal him; she'd needed the good power she lacked to do that. So Xena/ Xiomara picked him up and teleported outside her apartment door. She opened it and laid Darien on her bed. Gabrielle jumped onto the bed with a concerned look on her face.

"Is he alright? What happened?" the cat-guardian asked with concern.

"He'll be fine. He tried to interfere with my plans so I placed the Chaotic Curse on him. He should be awake soon..." she said as her voice trailed off. Gabrielle nodded.

"Well what did you figure out about the enemy?" Gabrielle asked.

Xiomara put on her fake act. "I am still unsure. The youma brought me to an abandoned warehouse. But no one was there."

"That's strange..." Gabrielle said. "How come I lost communication with you on your communicator?"

"I don't know...it was glitching. I was on the far-side of town." Xiomara lied.

"Well alright. You have failed this mission Xena. I am rather disappointed..." Gabrielle said sadly. "I am going to go roam the streets and see if I can stumble across something." With that, Gabrielle was out.

"Stupid mangy cat...I was nothing but a failure to her." Xiomara said aloud. She prepared a wet washcloth when suddenly she heard Darien stir and returned to the bedside. Darien opened his eyes.  
"Xena? What happened? Where did you go? Where are we?"

"Relax Darien. It's all alright now. We're in my apartment. You took a brutal beating while trying to save me. You need to rest." She smiled laying the wet cloth on his forehead. He smiled.

"Thank you... Xena did you disappear into a portal in the sky?" Darien asked trying to recover his memory.

"Oh Darien, you must have been hallucinating. I battled the youma, don't you remember?" Her eyes glowed red dim enough for Darien not to notice. She touched his hand as he looked up at her and gave her a kiss. She pulled back almost immediately. Darien glared at Xena suspiciously.

Something wasn't right. Xena got up and went to look out the window.

"What good did I really done as a sailor soldier? I only watched evil pass through. I was always too weak to stop it or fight it..."  
"That's nonsense Xena. You were all alone. No one; not even Sailor Moon; could defeat those demons all alone."  
Xiomara winced at the mention of her that name. "Darien, do you love me?" She asked quietly enough for only him to hear.

"Of course I do Xena." He smiled as she turned back around.

"You're a liar." She said maliciously. "All you could ever love was your princess. You used me; and now I shall use you." Her eyes began to glow a fiery red. Darien got up from the bed; unsure of where this was going. All he knew was it wasn't good.

"Xena what's wrong with you? Your eyes! You're talking...nonsense." He stammered as Xiomara gave him a deep kiss transforming into her warrior form. Darien's eyes glimmered a fiery red as he returned the kiss. His golden crystal turned into a molten black rock. He transformed into Prince Endymion as his armor turned a dark black. "My princess." He said staring deep into Xiomara's eyes.  
"That's what I thought." She said with a smile; with that they teleported out of the room. Mission accomplished. However, little did they know that Gabrielle had been watching outside the window. She quickly reentered the abandoned apartment and retrieved her communicator pressing a special button, a black cat arrived on the screen.  
"Luna. I believe we have a problem."

I hope this was long worth the wait. Woot; over 1500 words!! Please review! Include any suggestions you may like to see next though I have a loose framework on how some of the future chapters will go. Sailor Violin


	9. Chapter 9: Their Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Hello faithful readers! I decided to revamp my previous chapter because I didn't like it. I felt like I was regurgitating previous information that everyone already knew. So here is the new and improved chapter! I hope you enjoy! Also took a break from writing to do much needed research since I in fact had not watched any of the Stars series. ;) Alas, I shall finish my rambling and let you read on! - Sailor Violin

Chapter 9 – Arrival of the Sailor Scouts

"Luna; Xena has somehow reawakened her alter ego. She's changed sides and has brought the Earth prince with her. Luna gasped I don't know what to do. I can't pick them up on Xena's communicator which means they must either on another planet or in another dimension. I wish I could find someway of locating them but for now all I can do is wait for her to reappear on Earth."

"We have to figure out how this all occurred and we need to rescue Tuxedo Mask. It sounds like the sailor scouts are coming out of their retirement. I'll be sure to brief the sailor scouts and then we shall transport to America as soon as possible. Until then Gabrielle, hold your head high and be cautious." With that the two guardians ceased communication. Luna sent an alert to the scouts to meet at the Crown Arcade.

"Hey Andrew!" Serena said cheerfully strolling in to the Crown and greeting her longtime friend.

"Hey Serena, long time no see! What can I get for you?"

"A chocolate milkshake please!" Serena chimed.

"One chocolate milkshake." Andrew said sliding the glass to her a few moments later. She glanced to the usual corner and saw all the girls chitchatting. She jumped as a voice said from the ground. "Come on Serena, we have no time to waste." She followed her friendly guardian feline to the booth and took a seat.

"Hello everyone; I am sorry to pull you all out of your retirement but we have a sailor emergency. Sailor Eris' alter ego Xiomara has awakened and taken Darien with her to the dark side."

Serena gasped. "That can't be right. Xena's a good sailor scout now. She has a heart and soul blessed by my mother..."

"We always feared that somehow this might occur. Serenity gave her a heart and soul however that does not change the fact that Xiomara did not help Sailor Saturn for the greater good. Xiomara is a part of Xena lying in the deep depths of her soul sealed away in hopes of never being awakened. However as you can tell our hope was diminished."

"What about Darien? What could she possible want with him? Does she plan on overthrowing the Earth? I mean she had an empire before..." Rei hypothesized.

"We don't know. Gabrielle, Xena's guardian, and I are just waiting for her to reappear on Earth. Though I doubt she would torture him in anyway. Xena cares for him too much. So naturally Xiomara has no interest in harming him." Luna informed the sailor scouts. She looked to Serena whose eyes began to well up with tears.

"Serena, it'll be okay. It sounds like Darien is relatively safe. Don't worry we'll get him back." Mina smiled putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I just don't want to lose him again." Serena sniffled. "I don't want to be alone again. I already didn't fully approve of him going back because of last time..." Serena trailed off. They all remembered when Darien boarded the plane to America and never reached the University thanks to Galaxia.

"What's next? What is our plan?" Lita asked Luna.

"Well, we must travel to America and wait until Xiomara reappears." Luna said simply.

"How exactly are we getting to America?" Ami asked inquisitively.

"Why, teleport of course!" Luna said simply. "Everyone go home and pack a week's worth of clothes and meet at Serena's house at 4:30." The girls vacated the Crown Arcade, each departing to their separate residences, packing their bags and arriving on Serena's doorstep. Once inside they transformed to their sailor scout forms.

"Alright shall we then?" Luna asked. "Now place the baggage into the center of the circle and prepare to teleport." The scouts did as they were told and before they knew it they were standing in a strange apartment.

"Hello, and welcome to America Sailor scouts! My name is Gabrielle and I am pleased to make your acquaintance;" said a small golden cat holding a striking resemblance to Luna and Artemis. The scouts sent up quarters around Xena's small apartment. It was already 2 in the morning in their new time zone and they were exhausted. Luckily their biological clocks didn't care what time it was supposed to be.

The next morning the girls were given the day to do whatever their heart pleased. After all, the likeliness of Xiomara showing herself in pure daylight was slim. The girls took a trip the beach where Ami and Mina enjoyed swimming while Rei and Lita merely worked on their tan. Serena just sat on the towel all day staring up into the sky. The girls decided to leave her alone and let her think. The girls returned from the beach and began eating the takeout they had delivered to Xena's apartment. Sitting around watching TV around 8:30 suddenly Gabrielle's communicator began to beep.

Gabrielle answered it preparing to act dumb so to speak to throw off Xiomara. However Gabrielle was relatively surprised to see Sailor Eris on the screen. "Hello Sailor Eris, have you or Tuxedo Mask gained any information concerning the situation in the park?" Gabrielle asked as if nothing was awry.

"I think so, but you better come down here and make sure." Sailor Eris said; little did she know Gabrielle could see right through her. Along with the sailor scouts Gabrielle made her way to the park. Waiting for them in the sky was Xiomara floating next to an open portal.

"Sailor Eris! What have you done Xena?" Gabrielle cried out to Xiomara.

"Xena was nothing but a useless human and Sailor Eris was even more useless as a sailor soldier. Xiomara is a warrior. I will conquer this Earth and the rest of this pitiful universe creating a grand empire even larger than my previous feat."

"Not if we can help it!" Sailor Moon said as the scouts ran out from their place of hiding. "We are the sailor scouts protectors of this planet and in the name of the Moon we will punish you!"

"What a surprise! Sailor Moon, we finally meet at last. Fear not, I am taking good care of your...I mean, **my** prince." Xiomara cackled.

"Give him back!" Sailor Moon yelled charging closer to the floating Xiomara.

"Make me!" Xiomara taunted. "He's better off with me anyhow. How long did it take for him to say he loved you? He had chemistry with Xena from the start. His love for Xena led to his downfall; all it took was one kiss."

The sailor scouts gasped. Sailor Moon looked up at Xiomara with contempt. The other sailor scouts had decided that the time for talk was over.

"How dare you talk like that to our princess! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury yelled sending an attack upward. Xiomara merely deflected it back towards Mercury.

"Petty fools; I am under the protection of Ares, God of War. You can't harm me." Xiomara cackled yet again. "Quit wasting my time with all your talk. I won't leave till I destroy you all." Xiomara shouted as she threw a golden apple towards the four scouts that read: _to the prettiest one_.

"I, Sailor Venus, the most beautiful of all sailor soldiers...will have this apple."

"Wait a second, most beautiful who said you were the most beautiful?" Sailor Jupiter shot out at Venus.

"Why? Because I am the goddess of love and _beauty_; you silly ugly duckling! It's in the name." Venus piped up.

"Oh brother. And what are you four with the little bow in your hair? Oh please I am the most beautiful of the sailor soldiers!" Mars declared whipping her hair like she was a Charlie's Angel.

"Please gag me, beauty is in the brains. Honestly have you ever witnessed anyone else who can pull off blue hair like I can?" Mercury joined in whipping her head like Mars had.

The girls started to quarrel; Sailor Moon turned around. "Guys what do you think you're doing? Who cares who is more beautiful? We're kind of in the middle of a battle here. Hello?" She said turning her back and running over to her fellow scouts but before she reached them Sailor Eris called out, "Eris Chaotic Curse!" Sailor Moon instantly fell to the ground. The other scouts didn't even notice. Just then a dark haired soldier appeared from the portal. "She's necessary to the mission." With that he swept her unconscious body into his arms as he and Xiomara escaped through the portal once more. Immediately the scouts broke of their trance.  
"Umm guys, where is Serena?" Sailor Venus asked as the scouts looked up to the sky to where the portal had been.

"She's gone." A voice said behind the bushes.

cue beginning of Beethoven's Fifth As I leave you with a couple of cliffhangers! ;) Till inspiration peaks again. Please read and review!!


	10. Chapter 10: Unforseen

It's been a while but finally Chapter 10 is up!! I've been working on a side story and I reworked this plot several times before I found what I was looking for! I hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
I received my Eris information for this chapter here:   
10- Unforeseen on all fronts

"Who goes there?" Sailor Mars said interrogating the mysterious voice in the bushes. Out stepped a young teenage girl with pink odangoes and a sailor fuku.

"Sailor Mini Moon?! You've grown!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. A moment passed where everyone gawked at the sight of the young, beautiful teenage heroine.

"Hi everyone; I'm back! I'm here to help you save my Mom and Dad. Neo-Queen Serenity sent me as part of my training."

"The only problem is we don't know where they are…" Sailor Jupiter said solemnly.

"Oh, but we do," Sailor Mercury stated wisely as she picked up her computer. "I gathered some readings on Sailor Eris…err Xiomara before we were distracted by the apple. According to my calculations she's making her base on Eris. That makes sense!" She concluded bopping herself on the head after her epiphany. The other sailor scouts smiled as they too wondered why they hadn't come to the conclusion before.

"Okay, so let's go! We have to rescue Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Venus said enthused.

"Um, guys? Wouldn't it be smart to devise a plan first? We still have a lot of research to do. We can just go into this blind." Sailor Mini Moon said, making plenty of sense. "Now let's go back to Xena's apartment and figure stuff out." The sailor scouts nodded, ensuring their loyalty in their temporary new leader. Detransforming, they started back toward Xena's apartment while at the end of the solar system their enemy was making plans of her own.

"Darien, set her up in the chains over there," Xiomara commanded pointing to the chains in the dungeon she had previously been prisoner of as Sailor Eris. Darien nodded and began chaining up the seemingly sleeping Sailor Moon. She began to stir as he finished the last chain. "Thank you Darien. You are dismissed. I need to talk to Sailor Moon alone for a little while." Darien bowed and left the room. Sailor Moon slowly began to blink herself awake.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"Good morning Sailor Moon. Did you enjoy your nap?" Xiomara cackled. Sailor Moon looked up.

"You! What are you doing here?" She looked down at the chains. "Let me go Xiomara!" She demanded trying to break free.

"No." Xiomara answered simply, wielding her sword and placing it under Sailor Moon's chin. "I've forgotten how quickly people from the Moon recover from my curse...oh well it doesn't matter. Soon your planet will be nothing and I will rule with my prince over this entire galaxy."

"I won't let you do that Xiomara." Sailor Moon said unwavering. "Now release me from these chains and fight me like a real warrior."

"Why would I do something stupid like that? So you can try to escape and save your beloved planet or is Serena just looking for her dear prince?" Xiomara provoked Sailor Moon. "I don't think you're in the position to threaten me Sailor Moon." She said as she made a cut along Sailor Moon's cheek. Sailor Moon only winced for a second before glaring into Xiomara's eyes.

"Are you scared Xiomara? Fight me. I promise if you win you can have everything; Darien, my planet, my friends." Sailor Moon said in a convincing tone.

"And if you win?" Xiomara asked intrigued.

"I'll save you Xena." Sailor Moon said with intent. Suddenly her chains began to loosen. "You won't win." Sailor Moon fell to the ground. "We fight my way. I hope you know how to wield a sword." Xiomara said tossing a sword toward the heroine.

The two female warriors began an intense battle. Sailor Moon was surprised at how well she brandished her sword considering she had very little training with one. The two soldiers fought evenly for the first few minutes. Then Xiomara's strikes became more precise as Sailor Moon missed a block and received a painful arm wound. The two warriors began showing injuries on both of their bodies. Sailor Moon was becoming weak however Xiomara barely seemed phased. How was Xiomara this strong? She thought. Sailor Moon suddenly became elated as one of her attacks seemed to have done some major damage piercing Xiomara's leg; however she appeared to have celebrated too soon as a sharp sword plunged into her abdomen. Suddenly Sailor Moon became dizzy as she fell to her knees. Detransforming as she hit the ground as Darien returned to the dungeon.

Back where we left the sailor scouts in Xena's apartment...

"Xiomara has the same powers as Sailor Eris. She just uses them less frequently. It says here that she always preferred a sword first." Ami said delving into her books.

"So Sailor Eris was the only pure evil sailor scout and the apple she threw at us was a trap?" Mina asked Ami.

"Mhmm," Ami nodded in agreement. "You see here," She said pointing to a page in a Mythology book. "In Greek mythology it is said that the goddess Eris stole Hera's apple of immortality and turned into the sour apple of discord. She then threw the apple amongst the Greek goddesses who began to quarrel and ultimately ended in the beginning of the Trojan War."

"So that apple's been around for centuries." Rei concluded.

"And Eris has been around for practically eternity..." Lita added.

"Oh dear..." Ami stated aghast.

"What is it?" The girls all asked gathering around Ami.

"How come we didn't uncover this in our research before?" Ami asked herself in shock.  
"Ami what is it?" Rini asked concerned.  
"Eris is a direct descendent of Chaos...her father." Everyone gasped.

"Well then scouts you have no time to waste." Gabrielle stated. "You must save Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Eris before it's too late."

"I agree; Sailors transform!" Rini commanded as she called out. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

And that's where I am going to leave you. I am surprised how this chapter turned out! So many ideas swirled through my head. Just a note, the scene with Sailor Moon and Xiomara battling and the epiphany of Ami happen concurrently. I would love tips on how to write the fight scene better! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, and hope to put up chapter 11 soon! Sailor Violin


	11. Chapter 11: Evil Kiss and Battles Amiss

Hey, Just a note: Darien has been transformed as Prince Endymion ever since he "turned evil" but will be referred to as Darien from time to time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit central but I think necessary to build up the next chapter. Thanks-

Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But Xena/ Xiomara/ Sailor Eris are all mine.

Chapter 11Evil Kiss and Battles Amiss

"Xiomara; stop!" Darien called out as he watched Serena fall to the floor.

"Darien what has gotten into you? Come here and give me a kiss." She smiled evilly.

"No, Xiomara. I am not stupid. I know that's how you've been controlling me. Darien said firmly. "Xena, you don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way. Just put an end to all this. Come back to Earth with me and Serena and the sailor scouts. Sailor Moon can heal your blackened heart, Xena." Darien pleaded with the warrior as he moved closer to her. "I brought Sailor Moon here so she could help us."

"I don't need the help of Sailor Moon. I've never needed the help of Sailor Moon. I admit I was unaware at how resistant you've become to my spell. However, I will return to my former glory spreading chaos across the universe, and you will help me." She commanded pulling him towards her.  
"No Xena, don't!" He said as their lips met. Once again his eyes turned a fiery red as he became repossessed. Then Xiomara kicked him to the floor right next to Sailor Moon. With one swift strike Xiomara penetrated the blade of her sword into Darien's abdomen on the opposite side she had wounded Serena. The Earth Prince did nothing but fall to the ground unconscious. "When you wake up, you'll be punished."

The sailor scouts watched from behind a giant pillar in the atrium watching in horror as Prince Endymion fell to the ground next to their princess. Rini was waiting for the opportune moment for the sailor scouts to make their move. However, the sailor scouts became astounded as they were discovered by Ares.

"Xiomara; to the atrium! It looks like we have company." Ares called out causing the scouts to turn around and face the God of War himself.

"Ares," Sailor Mars said highly disgusted. "We are the sailor scouts; protectors of love and peace, and we've come to shut you down!" Sailor Mars recited; mimicking Sailor Moon's usual speech.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Xiomara said wickedly; appearing in the form of Sailor Eris.

"Give us back our prince and princess!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Xiomara cackled as she took a fighting stance drawing her sword.

"That can be arranged," Sailor Jupiter assured as she charged at Xiomara.

"Sailor Mini Moon, go take care of Sailor Moon and Prince Darien." Sailor Venus whispered back to Mini Moon who nodded. The sailor scouts were doing a good job at distracting the enemy as a battle ensued. Meanwhile Rini scrambled quietly to her future mother's side. Please let this work, she thought as she clasped one of her hands in each of the fallen comrades as she whispered, "Moon Crystal Healing Activation." Sailor Moon and Prince Darien began to glow with a healing light; suddenly Sailor Moon began to stir but Sailor Mini Moon could not wait any longer as the battle in the atrium intensified; her main task was complete. Now it was up to her to help the other sailor scouts fight the fight as she ran to join the battle.

Serena awoke. She was surprised at how quickly the wound Xiomara pierced into her side began to heal. The blood stain on her fuku was still apparent however the pain was at a bare minimal. She could see a battle commencing in the atrium and Sailor Mini Moon, her daughter from the 30th century was with her sailor scouts. My how she had grown into a lovely young lady, Sailor Moon thought. She really wished she could get up and join them, but her achy body wasn't ready for any high combat battles at the moment. Instead Sailor Moon focused to her fallen prince lying but a foot away from her side. How did he get there? She wondered and gasped at the appearance of a red blood stain on his armored uniform in the same spot yet opposite side of Sailor Moon's wound. Had he tried to save me? Sailor Moon wondered as she reached over and grazed a gash on his forehead. Suddenly Prince Endymion's eyes shot open as his face simultaneously twisted into a look of pure hatred.

"You," He said hoisting himself up in a seated position. Sailor Moon immediately backed up in fear. "You did this to me!" Prince Endymion yelled pointing to the wound. "You will pay!"

"Darien, what are you talking about? Of course I didn't do that to you? Why would I...?" Sailor Moon called up as Prince Endymion hoisted himself to his feet. He grabbed hold of his sword as Sailor Moon slowly stood.

"You're the enemy." He called pointing the sword at her.

"Darien, I won't fight you." Sailor Moon said calmly as tears filled her eyes.

"Then you will die." Prince Endymion said as he swung the sword backwards and Sailor Moon remained still.

The fighting in the atrium deafened all other sounds; even the disheartening scream that came from Sailor Moon's mouth could not be heard at the same moment Sailor Mini Moon was hoping that her moon mama could hold her own.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I know this focused a lot on Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion; I am still trying to figure out the battle scenes for next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: The Epic Battle

Hey everyone, this is my longest chapter yet! And sadly soon this epic will be coming to a close! One more chapter to go! This chapter does get a bit graphic with battle scenes but I don't think too too bad. Just a note the italicized words are either thoughts or a short dream sequence towards the end of the chapter. If there's any confusion just ask. I hope you enjoy! Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. However I do own Xena and Sailor Eris in all their forms.

Chapter 12- The Epic Battle

It felt like the battle had dragged on for eons and it was going nowhere. _Sailor scouts weren't supposed to battle with swords, that's what powers were for. Sailor Eris has power; just like the rest of us. She's the strongest out of all of us. Why won't she just blow us all away and end it?_ Sailor Mini Moon continued to think as the battle ensued and she swung her sword at the Great Ares, God of War. _And why did Xiomara appear in such a form as Sailor Eris, if she undeniably was disgusted at all of the things she felt the sailor scouts had done to her?_ Sailor Mini Moon wished for this tedious battle to end. So as Sailor Mars caught Ares off guard, Sailor Mini Moon took her sword and sliced off Ares' head in one clean cut. Sailor Eris ceased fighting the other three sailor scouts to watch her fellow warrior fall. She screamed a scream that almost carried overtones and Sailor Mini Moon thought it sounded like two screamers as the raven-haired soldier with the black and silver adorned fuku rushed to her fallen comrade.

It seemed as if silence reverberated throughout the entire castle. Suddenly an aura of white light illuminated Sailor Moon as she instantaneously transformed into Sailor Cosmos. The sword, whose intended target had been Sailor Moon's benevolent heart conveniently, took flight removing itself from Prince Endymion's grip to another location on the floor. Sailor Cosmos opened her eyes and shot a disapproving glare toward Endymion. "I strongly advise against that, Prince Endymion." She said sternly wit a hardened look. The prince warrior looked dumbfounded as Sailor Cosmos extended her hand toward him. "I can help you if you trust me. Just take my hand." Prince Endymion suddenly felt drawn to this beautiful sailor soldier. Vigilantly, the young prince closed his eyes and reached out to Sailor Cosmos. As their hands touched, a white light encompassed the two heroes.

Sailor Eris upon seeing the light ceased fighting and burst into the room behind her where she stood with her mouth agape, followed by the sailor scouts.

"I remember," Prince Endymion said opening his blue orbs looking into the cerulean orbs of Princess Serenity herself. "I remember everything Serenity. You always set me free." Endymion put a loving hand to her cheek as Princess Serenity smiled.

"Now it's your turn my prince, only you can save everyone." She said while she took a quick glance at Sailor Eris and fainted. Prince Endymion caught her as she detransformed fully to become Serena once again and carefully placed her on the floor. He looked up to the six sailor scouts still looking astonished at the recent occurrences as he stood.  
"Darien, she's lying to you. It's all lies. You belong with me. Together we'll rule an empire!" Sailor Eris pleaded walking towards him. Prince Endymion shook his head and walked to meet her halfway. "It's you that's being lied to, Xena. Chaos' only intention is death and destruction to everything. Once you've fulfilled your part, you'll be discarded just like anyone else. Come with me Xena. Sailor Moon and I can help you, if you trust me." He smiled extending his hand toward Sailor Eris as Sailor Cosmos had done to him. Prince Endymion transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"No," She said in a quiver, pushing his hand away. "I've already tried things your way. It doesn't work for me." Sailor Eris cried out. "Chaos has given me purpose and I will fulfill my mission. How dare you betray me for her?" Sailor Eris screamed as she grew green with envy. "Father Chaos, give me your power, help me vanquish the sailor scouts and together we will rule the universe!" A great dark energy occupied the room. A loud scream was heard followed by evil cackling laughter. Sailor Eris-Chaos looked at Tuxedo Mask with hot, red, fiery eyes. "Chaos will control everything but first Sailor Moon must perish!" She roared pointing to the limp blonde on the floor. Sailor Eris-Chaos turned to the sailor scouts. One look into her fiery red eyes and the immediate effects of the Chaotic Curse fell upon them.

_I can't seem to move. Everything's fuzzy. I feel sleepy..._ Sailor Mini Moon thought as she looked around and witnessed the other scouts dying to stay awake. But it was too late as the five bodies fell limp to the floor. "That will keep you out of my way." Eris-Chaos snarled turning back towards Tuxedo Mask and the fallen Serena. "Darien, step out of the way," Sailor Eris-Chaos begged in Xena's voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "I can't let you do that Xena," He said simply as he retrieved his sword.

"Darien please; don't you love me?" Xena spoke through Sailor Eris-Chaos' mouth.

"I loved Xena. I loved Sailor Eris. I don't love this monster," He said pointing his sword towards her. "And if you loved me..." Tuxedo Mask paused. "If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this." Darien could tell he was getting through to the heart of Xena herself as Sailor Eris-Chaos' eyes tapered back to ice blue.   
"Darien? Darien; help me. I can't escape her. I am not strong enough. Please save me." A frightened Sailor Eris pleaded stepping toward Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask stepped forward as the ice blue eyes returned to fiery red orbs. Sailor Eris-Chaos sidestepped in order to get to Serena. However, Eris-Chaos' attack was evaded as Tuxedo Mask's sword blocked her own. "You will not harm her." Tuxedo Mask declared looking straight into the fiery red eyes, and then his look softened. "Xena, I know you're in there. Help me fight this, together we can beat this. I promise everything will be alright. I promised to protect you and now I've come to set you free Xena. I love you." He pleaded as a single tear fell from his eye. Suddenly a golden light materialized in midair as it transformed into the Golden Crystal. "This battle ends now. Chaos! Release her from your spell! Return my true loves back to me!" He commanded holding the golden crystal out in front of him. He closed his eyes for a split second as visions of his friends; the sailor scouts filled his mind.

"Here, we'll help you Darien," Lita smiled lending a hand.

"You will?" Darien asked confused.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Rei chimed.

"You have protected our princess when we could no longer," Ami stated.

"You have clearly proven your love," Mina smiled.

"So we'll help you get her back Dad." Teenage Rini chimed smiling ear to ear.

"And we all can live happily ever after," Serena smiled holding onto Rini.

"Serena? He asked curiously as tears formed in his eyes. "But you're too weak. You can't..." Darien started but was cut off as Serena put a finger to his lips.

"Darien, it's okay." She smiled. "...To love someone other than me. We are destined to be together in the end. It is possible to love more than one person. Now, let's save Xena."

"Darien?" He heard unexpectedly as the vision of one more appeared in his mind. "Darien I love you."

Darien smiled and opened his eyes. He could feel the presence of the sailor soldiers all around him. He looked up at Chaos.

_Mars Crystal Power!_

_Venus Crystal Power!_

_Jupiter Crystal Power!_

_Mercury Crystal Power!_

_Moon Crystal Power!_

_Moon Cosmic Power!_

"Golden Crystal Healing Activation!" Tuxedo Mask called as a beam of white light expanded and encompassed Sailor Eris-Chaos.

"No!!!" She screamed as a large black mass departed from Xena's body leaving her seemingly lifeless on the floor. Tuxedo Mask also fell to the ground leaving a mass of unconscious bodies that seemed remnant of a massacre.

I leave you with a short cliffy as I hope to bring this story to an end later on today. Please leave reviews and watch out for the end of this epic. Sailor Violin


	13. Chapter 13: Destiny and the Now

Alas, the end is here! I hope you enjoy it with its many inner-workings. I am pleased. Please read and review! Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, Sailor Eris and her multiple identities belong to me.

Chapter 13- Destiny and the Now

Serena stirred as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and examined her surroundings remembering where she was. Seeing Darien fallen on the floor next to her Serena gasped.  
"Darien? Darien, wake up. Darien you did it. You saved everyone! Darien? Darien? Please wake up!" She pleaded as she started to cry. She lifted Darien's torso off the ground, holding him in her arms as she continued to cry.

Suddenly a black long-haired girl appeared on the opposite side of Darien. She put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "You must be Serena. I've heard so much about you. My name's Xena." She smiled; tilted her head to the side. Serena looked up from her tears at the smiling girl. The girl placed a hand on Darien's wrist checking his pulse. "He's going to be okay!" She smiled overwhelmed with joy. Serena smiled at Xena.

"He loves you." Serena smiled looking down at her prince. "Will you promise to continue keeping him company while he's at school?" She asked looking up at Xena who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"He loves you, you know." Xena said simply.

"I know," Serena replied. "And he loves you. I know how he feels. I had a love like yours once." She smiled thinking of Seiya. "When you guys are done with school you should come live with us. You can live amongst all of the sailor scouts like you should've long ago. I am sorry Xena." Serena said with sorrow.

"It's not your fault. Cheer up. Everything's going to be okay now. I should be the one thanking you. It was you that rescued me from Chaos. Thank you Serena." Xena said hanging over Darien to hug her. As she began to pull away both girls felt Darien stirring as they looked to each other and smiled.

"Serena, Xena?" Darien mumbled opening his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you guys." He said remorsefully.

"Come on Darien. You should know it takes more than a little chaos to get rid of us!" Serena chimed.

"You saved us all Darien. You saved me and I am forever in your debt." Xena smiled with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Darien."

Darien reached up to touch her face. "Don't be Xena. As long as you and Serena are okay..." He said sitting up and looking at his blonde angel.

"Serena..." Darien started as Serena put a finger across his mouth as she had done in his vision.

"It's okay Darien. I understand. I want you to be happy. It's possible to be in love with more than one person." She smiled looking to Xena then up at the ceiling.

"Thank you Serena. The same goes for you." Darien said surprisingly. Serena looked at him baffled. "I know how lonely you are when I am gone. I know how much you miss him." Serena looked away guiltily. Darien put a hand on her arm. "It's okay Serena. I understand. I want you to be happy. I never understood it all till now. We're destined to be together. That will not change. But for now, be happy with him." Serena smiled and hugged Darien.

"I love you." She whispered. Suddenly the five sailor scouts awoke and joined the trio.

"Rini, you've grown up!" Darien smiled looking at his future daughter who nodded.

"Mom sent me back to save Xena." Rini affirmed. Xena looked at Rini with a puzzled look.

"Xena, this is mine and Serena's daughter from the future, Rini." Darien said introducing his puzzled girlfriend.

"So if you knew of me does that mean I am part of the future too?" Xena asked tilting her head to the side. Rini nodded.

"Dad's top advisor and the head of Neo-King Endymion's court," Rini stated proudly announcing Xena's future title. Xena sat there in rendered speechless. She had a purpose! Her destiny was sealed with the rest of the sailor scouts and Darien. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"So Xena, I guess you're one of us now!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yup and she's going to move in with us when Darien and her are done with school." Serena piped.

"And you're okay with this?" Rei said a bit irately looking toward Serena.

"Rei, relax. Darien and I talked about this. I am completely okay with it." Serena stated.

"Cool so what do you like to do?" Ami started.

"I love your hair!" Lita said grabbing a strand. But before the sailors could erupt into full-out girly mode Rini interrupted.

"Uh guys? Don't you think we should get home first and then do girl talk?" Everyone looked to Rini and giggled. The seven sailors and Tuxedo Mask transformed and gathered in a large circle: Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Eris, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mini Moon. "Sailor teleport!" They called. Sailor Eris could feel the power and unity she held with the sailor scouts and smiled. In a flash they were in the middle of Xena's apartment.  
"Xena! Thank god you're all right!" Gabrielle cried from the edge of Xena's bed as she ran to greet her sailor soldier. Sailor Eris picked up her guardian kitty and hugged her tight.

The girls gathered all of their things and helped clean up the messy apartment. Rini was the first to leave, returning to the future via the time key. The rest of the sailor scouts decided to give the teleporting a rest and take the convention airplane home. At the airport everyone except Serena had boarded the plane. Serena stood facing the raven-haired couple.

"You take good care of him." Serena smiled at Xena.  
"I promise." Xena smiled gesturing a scout promise. The two girls giggled.

"You better getting going before the plane leaves without you Meatball-head." Darien chuckled at the unintentional use of Serena's old nickname. "He'll be waiting for you when you get off the plane." Darien said with a smile. She walked up to hug him.

"I love you," She whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Be sure to call. Take care Xena!" Serena yelled back as she boarded the plane. She sat in a seat next to Rei and Mina and readied for the sixteen hour flight home where a man in a red suit was patiently waiting with a bundle of red roses for his odango's arrival.

Darien and Xena smiled at each other as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Come on, we better go study. We've got a lot of catching up to do." He stated.

"Indeed. Study date? My place?" Xena inquired. "I'll make dinner." She smiled.

"That'd be great." Darien laughed as the two took off down the hall towards home.

_Now I have a purpose. Thank you Serenity. _

**The end**

Alas, the end of an epic! Don't cry; I actual plan to write a sequel in the future. Just not too soon, I start school tomorrow! I want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers for supporting me on my first big story.


End file.
